IDW COMICS: Wynonna Earp (s1 ep07 Walkin After Midnight)
IDW COMICS IN THE MEDIA WYNONNA EARP IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by MIKE'SFILMTALK ‘Wynonna Earp’ this week clears up a few things in the verse. ‘Walking After Midnight,’ (A pretty apt title for this episode as it tells of searching for someone…after midnight. The theme of this installment.) has a number of barbed and witty ripostes and a couple of bullies. The Stone Witch, something that Waverly figures out, and Dolls’ new boss Agent Lucardo (Kate Drummond) both have control issues. The episode starts with the Stone Witch, aka Constance Clootie (Rayisa Kondracki) visiting The Blacksmith (Rachael Ancheril) and it does not end well for Waverly’s new friend. Dolls is unexpectedly called away and Doc proves reluctant to help Wynonna identify the seventh revenant in the picture. Waverly throws an engagement party for her friend Chrissy and only she and Steph show up. Prior to the festivities Waverly invites Doc to stay in the barn in exchange for chopping wood and keeping them from getting killed. “Friends don’t let friends get gutted by revenants.” Wynonna bonds with Officer Haught (Katherine Barrell) and as they drink whiskey and get to know one another, Earp finds a morgue photograph. The getting to know you moment passes as she tells Nicole that she needs to see the body. At the party The Blacksmith turns up to warn Waverly but it is Doc who finds the dying woman. She gives him a totem, a hair ribbon belonging to the witch that will make her vulnerable. The Blacksmith gives Holliday some further advice and dies. Back at the police station, Haught and Earp check out the bodies in the morgue and Wynonna learns that a serial killer is removing organs from women. As they examine the body in the picture, the attendant turns up, silently, startling the two women. Earp reacts typically: “Dude! This is a morgue, wear a bell or something, OK?” Earp finds the mark of a spade, as in “Ace of…” and the two women, along with the attendant investigate. While they are out of the examination room someone puts an ace of spade’s playing card in the dead woman’s mouth. Later Wynonna and Nicole have an argument and Haught comes back with a rather interesting response to her new friend’s accusation. “You of all people should know better than to try to make me question my sanity.” Waverly reveals that the best way to kill someone “way bigger than you” is by shoving a sharp object in that person’s ear. Wynonna leaves a message for Dolls and then ends it by (humorously) explaining who she is: “It’s Wynonna by the way. Wynonna Earp.” After her message, which tells Dolls about the murders and Earp’s recent nosebleeds, the phone rings and Wynonna answers, “Dolls?” It is not her boss but Waverly and Earp (Melanie Scrofano) gets what may be the line of the episode: “What do you mean you killed a stripper?” (Although Wynonna’s earlier line to Dolls “Say pomegranate if someone’s got a gun on you,” may just tie the above mentioned “stripper” line.) At the party, the Stone Witch arrives with a few henchmen that she then turns into zombies. Waverly battles the woman who she realizes is just another bully and destroys the skull of Constance’s boy. The witch then hurls Waverly into the side of the barn. Wynonna and Doc brace the witch and Earp shoots the “magic knife” from Clootie’s hand and Holliday shoots her in the shoulder. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:IDW Comics Category:Wynonna Earp Category:Doc Holliday